


Homecoming

by lferion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Afterlife, Community: fan_flashworks, Double Drabble, Drabble, Found Family, Gen, Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Fingon comes home
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno & Nerdanel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Drabbling in Middle-Earth, fan_flashworks





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> First posted in Fan Flashworks [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/2280359.html) for the 53rd amnesty challenge, prompt Lost and Found.
> 
> Many thanks to Zana, Morgynleri, and Runa for encouragement and sanity checking.

Nerdanel, who'd known Fingon from his birth, would have welcomed him on his Return; but there were protocols now, particularly for kinslayers, and even more particularly for those who had been leaders and principals in the flight from Aman and the fight against Morgoth. Fingon was certainly of that later number. Spouses, parents, children only were allowed to meet with those newly returned, if they so chose, and that under the supervision of Irmo and Este in the Gardens of Lorien. But release from Mandos was considered sufficient proof of rehabilitation that no punitive measures were levied on the once-lost exiles, though a sincere effort at reparations was expected of those who had fought at Alqualonde. Fingon, who felt his responsibilities keenly, was not behindhand in fulfillment of them, nor would he allow himself to complain. Indeed, he kept his feelings and his thoughts very much to himself. Even after the expected period of public service was complete, it was some time before Nerdanel's letters were persuasive -- and after all, Russo's mother could hardly be more difficult to face than his own -- but he did eventually come to her door, to be welcomed with a much-needed embrace. One lost found.


End file.
